


clever and original spiderverse gc

by ghostintraining



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Humor, Team as Family, Texting, chat fic, i joke about noirham but there is No noirham, miles and gwen are both gay, texting fic, v minor shipping but nothing between the mains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostintraining/pseuds/ghostintraining
Summary: shin g: im deleting this group





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i did the hard work now eat it  
> peter b: the original  
> miles: the remix  
> gwen: power lesbian  
> noir: spxdxr  
> peni: shin g  
> ham: ham samwich

_shin g made a group chat.  
shin g added the remix, power lesbian, spxdxr, ham samwich, and the original to the chat._

shin g: hi guys!!!!!! it's peni!!!! did it work!!!!!!!!!!

power lesbian: yeah i think it did at least for me?

the remix: same here

ham samwich: yessir it did

shin g: everyone sound off

the remix: 👊😳

power lesbian: 🖐😌

shin g: **hm**

ham samwich: I'm fuck here

the original: i don't wike this

the remix: sucks for you ig

the original: WOW

shin g: ok where's noir??

spxdxr: H

shin g: good

power lesbian: he's Adjusting.

the remix: nuntenderstabenale...

power lesbian: wh

the remix: NunderStanadble...

shin g: Anyway.

shin g: does anyone wanna be admin with me? like for when im not online

power lesbian: me

the remix: no too much pressure

the original: rt

ham samwich: ME!!!!

shin g: ham i love you so much and you own a good percentage of my heart but making you an admin would literally be swinging a bat at a hornet's nest

shin g: gwen you can be admin w me

power lesbian: hells yeah

_shin g added power lesbian as an admin._

ham samwich: This is oppression and I hate you

_gwen changed the server name to "spiderfam"_

the original: clever

power lesbian: i know im a very creative person

ham samwich: _@spxdxr_ You alive pal?

spxdxr: Hello I'm alive I'm just very overwhelmed

ham samwich: Ok valid

shin g: oh do u want help??

shin g: ill come over and give you a lil tutorial if that's okay!! if ur busy rn i can come later tho

spxdxr: Oh that would be very nice thank you penis penis penis oh my god I'm trying to type peni but it won't work oh there it goes sorry I don't know how to delete the words

shin g: dkxjnwdjjsnd omg dw!! ur good

spxdxr: I don't know what you're saying

shin g: brb guys im gonna teach noir how to phone

spxdxr: Thank You again why did the you capitalize itself this is so complicated

the remix: im fuckignb crying peni save him

ham samwich: Anyways,

ham samwich: Can we talk about miles and peter's matching names

power lesbian: OH i didn't even notice that bfgjfggd

the remix: oh yeah lmao

the remix: i made beter's account for him and set them as that

the remix: and he doesn't know how to change his name 🤪

the original: I'm not 80 I know how to change my name lol

the original: I just like the name so I kept it

the remix: OH! uwu

the remix: thanks 4 my lief

the original: Yup <3

power lesbian: [image.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/540331559589511178/541021056421593098/image0.jpg)

the original: eat dirt

_shin g added spxdxr as an admin._

ham samwich: Hello?????

shin g: im trying to show him how this app works n giving him perms helps bc i can show him all the features

ham samwich: Hm.

ham samwich: Oppression

_spxdxr changed the server name to "h"._

the original: nice

_power lesbian changed the server name to "spiderfam"._

power lesbian: we're keeping that it's iconic now

ham samwich: Suggestion: make it spiderHAM

power lesbian: perish

ham samwich: Bold of you to assume I can die

the remix: wait

the remix: seeing where u come from i would believe you if you said you deadass can't die

ham samwich: I mean

ham samwich: I'm not gonna like, check and see

ham samwich: Pretty sure I can't die though

power lesbian: what the fuck

the remix: so all that dimension shit was for nothing....yuh

the original: i still would've died,.? and everyone else would,,, also have,, Died????

ham samwich: And?

the original: ,

shin g: ok i gave noir a quick rundown of how messaging works 

shin g: he called me his kin and i forgot it means family and i felt my soul momentarily leave my body

the remix: **hmm**

shin g: you don't understand the primal fear in thinking your father is not only a kinnie, but you are his kin identity

ham samwich: Kin

shin g: NO

ham samwich: Imagine BOTH of your fathers are kin with you

shin g: Hey Ham?

ham samwich: :)

shin g: Die.

ham samwich: Hey peni.

shin g: no.

ham samwich: Peni.

shin g: n o .

ham samwich: Peni :)

shin g: NO.

ham samwich: Hey peni :))

shin g: W H A T

ham samwich: I Love You.

shin g: oh. Okay.

shin g: I Guess I Love You Too.

ham samwich: UwU

shin g: owo

power lesbian: im blocking both of you

shin g: do it pussy you won't

power lesbian: ur right i won't but ill think about it a lot

the remix: i don't think you CAN block peni

the remix: like, legally

the original: if you block peni god will show up at your house and personally kick your ass

ham samwich: I sure will

spxdxr: Peni taught me how to delete words

spxdxr: "Peni" tried to correct to "penis" 3 times and I now know how to fix that

power lesbian: noir im so proud of you and i, love you

spxdxr: Thanks

ham samwich: Hey what the fuck noir's still an admin

shin g: and what about it

ham samwich: Oppression I'm going to stomp you to death with my hooves

shin g: DO IT, PUSSY, YOU WONT

shin g: NO BALLS!!!!

ham samwich: HHHBBBNGBCBCBX

the remix: [image.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/540331559589511178/541021122775482368/image0.jpg)

the remix: gwen and ham @ peni

power lesbian: kdjsjdfjsbendkqej

shin: correct!

shin g: god bows before me!!

the remix: god doesn't even have admin perms

ham samwich: DIE

the remix: peter said im not allowed to die so :/

the original: yeah i probably said that

power lesbian: i like that you only remember about a third of the things you say

spxdxr: Me

the remix: yeah kin

power lesbian: miles you've never done a drug in your life

the remix: wait that's,, that's what this conversation's about?

shin g: KFJZDNJH

power lesbian: yes miles it is,,

the remix: Oh..

spxdxr: Peter told me that opium can kill you and I said good and then he tried to hold my hand

the original: that was a high five

power lesbian: me

ham samwich: Noir 😡 are you 👉🕵️♂️ cheating 💋👀🥵 on me 🐷👈?? I'm shaking 🥶☠️😤 and crying 😭😭😭 I can't 🙅♀️ believe 🗯💃 you 🕵️♂️👈 would do this 🤧👎 I want 👐 a DIVORCE 👄💅

_power lesbian pinned a message to this channel._

spxdxr: How do I even respond to that

spxdxr: We aren't dating

ham samwich: Not yet 👅

ham samwich: I have it all planned out

ham samwich: Spring wedding, honeymoon in Cuba

spxdxr: **You are a pig**

ham samwich: And you're basically a cop so

ham samwich: Same thing

the original: HOLY SHITFHSJNI

power lesbian: SMCBDNNDNSKWLEU

the remix: gwen you keysmash like a top

power lesbian: i am a top

the remix: your mere existence is oppressing me

power lesbian: sucks for you ig

spxdxr: Never call me a cop again

spxdxr: I'm actually offended

spxdxr: There are no good cops

the remix: my dad is a cop lol

spxdxr: Do we like your dad?

the remix: uhh

the remix: yeah

spxdxr: Okay. There are one good cop

power lesbian: are there good cops?

the remix: let me show you something.

the remix: right here

the remix: [image.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/540331559589511178/541021076189347847/image0.png)

power lesbian: :0

the remix: let's let him sleep

shin g: im deleting this group


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's gay now aka what y'all deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter b: the original  
> miles: the remix  
> gwen: power lesbian  
> noir: spxdxr  
> peni: shin g  
> ham: ham samwich

the remix: gm say it back

the original: it back

the remix: [image.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/540331559589511178/542183162797621259/image0.png)

the original: Okay Good Morning Miles Please Never Send That Again

power lesbian: morning moles

spxdxr: Morning fellas

power lesbian: noir i would die for you

the remix: i think we'd ALL die for noir

spxdxr: Please don't

the remix: hey noir what's good

spxdxr: Absolutely nothing

the original: mood

the original: i just opened a cabinet looking for cereal and it was completely empty except for a pack of cigarettes

ham samwich: Put some milk on those fuckers

the original: hmm

the original: i might

the remix: peter please do Not,

the original: now that you've told me not to im gonna

the remix: god

power lesbian: im having chips for breakfast bc im, powerful

the remix: d u d e

the remix: have

the remix: a Pancake

the remix: or something

power lesbian: why tho

the remix: Healthy??

power lesbian: ill have a donut and that's all you're getting out of me

the remix: a donut isn't a good breakfast either

power lesbian: what

power lesbian: yes it is

the remix: **its really not**

power lesbian: it REALLY is

power lesbian: are you trying to tell me that donuts aren't a breakfast food

the remix: yes i am

the remix: because they're not

power lesbian: ok maybe in _your_ dimension

the remix: in EVERY dimension tf

power lesbian: ok you know what

power lesbian: in NO dimension are donuts not breakfast

power lesbian: and that's that on that

the remix: NO!

power lesbian: YES!

the remix: you're WRONG

the remix: _@everyone_ are donuts a breakfast food?

ham samwich: Anything's a breakfast food if you try hard enough

power lesbian: yes, thank u

the remix: no

spxdxr: What? No

the remix: THANK YOU!!!

power lesbian: NO

spxdxr: Donuts aren't for breakfast at all

the remix: YEAH!!!!!

spxdxr: They're for movie theaters

the remix: nvm what the fuck

power lesbian: donuts......in....movie theaters..,,

power lesbian: noir??

spxdxr: They're a theater snack, you sit down for a film and you have a donut

power lesbian: i absolutely do not

the original: hey guys i tried having cigarettes with milk and it was not good

the remix: wwhat

the remix: like, you put cigarettes in a bowl

the remix: and poured milk on them?

the original: actually i poured milk in a bowl then put the cigarettes in

the remix: THAT;S EVEN WORSE

spxdxr: Peter what the fuck

power lesbian: shut up mr movie donuts

the remix: this is all so distressing all of you are terrible

the remix: gwen eats donuts for breakfast

the remix: noir eats donuts at the MOVIES

the remix: and you pour milk second

the remix: with CIGARETTES

the remix: GOD

power lesbian: BREAKFAST DONUTS ARE NORMAL YOURE JUST A COWARD

the remix: THEYRE NOT

the remix: PETER

the remix: _@the original_

the remix: ARE DONUTS BREAKFAST

the original: anything is breakfast if you have no food

ham samwich: This guy gets it

the remix: NO

power lesbian: y'all i looked it up and,, apparently it was deadass a thing in the 30s to have movies at the donuts

power lesbian: *donuts at the movies fuck

the original: movies at the donuts

power lesbian: shut up mr cigarettes are cereal

spxdxr: F

power lesbian: who taught you that

the remix: id rather have donuts at the movies than for BREAKFAST

power lesbian: ITS NOT WEIRD HOLYYYYY SHIT

shin g: this might be the worst thing ive ever woken up to

shin g: it's existed for 14 hours and i already hate this group chat

shin g: donuts aren't a breakfast food at all

the remix: THANK. YOU.

shin g: they're a side dish

the remix: nvm. what

ham samwich: What

power lesbian: w h a t

the original: what

shin g: you know like

shin g: when u get food at a restaurant and they give u the side options????

shin g: fries, a salad, or a donut

the remix: **NO**

the remix: **NO PENI I DONT KNOW**

power lesbian: the future is disgusting and suddenly im glad we'll all be dead by then

the remix: you're gonna be dead by tomorrow if you keep eating donuts for breakfast

power lesbian: YOURE GONNA BE DEAD BY TODAY IF YOU KEEP EATING MY DICK LIKE THIS

the original: o k a y

ham samwich: [image.png](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/540331559589511178/542183933819748362/image0.jpg)

spxdxr: Hmmmmm

shin g: i

the remix: donuts

the remix: are not

the remix: breakfast

power lesbian: when the fuck do i eat my donuts then huh?? at the fucking movies?? as a nice FUCKING side dish miles do you want me to have a fucking SIDE donut? remind me to show up in your room at ass crack of DAWN and force you to watch me eat my scrumptious ass motherfucking breakfast donut. fuck you.

the original: holy shit

the remix: HJSGFSFHKL???

power lesbian: where are you right now miles

power lesbian: send me your location bitch we're throwing down

the remix: n o

power lesbian: pussy

the remix: im BUSY

power lesbian: busy doing WHAT

the remix: ,

the remix: ill dm u,,,,

the original: what

\---

_the remix - > power lesbian_

the remix: i may

the remix: MAY

the remix: have texted ganke and asked him out and am now waiting for him to see

power lesbian: **oh hell yeah babey**

power lesbian: you're waiting on a response?

the remix: sort of?

the remix: im actually still in the dorm

the remix: just like

the remix: hanging out while he packs to go home

the remix: he doesn't have his ringer on so,, it's been 15 minutes he still hasn't looked at his phone

power lesbian: no one under the age of 30 other than you has their ringer on

the remix: im an original

power lesbian: your username says otherwise

the remix: shh

power lesbian: hm.

power lesbian: ok but ur such a nerd why would you text him from the same room slskdjxj

the remix: idk i was Nervos

the remix: im Still Nervos

power lesbian: dudeee you have no reason to be

power lesbian: he clearly likes you

the remix: you've never even met him i-

power lesbian: yes but you've told me about him

the remix: ???

power lesbian: he literally calls you BABE miles you dense bottom

the remix: tha;t doesn't mwan ANYTHING,

power lesbian: dude

the remix: ok maybe he likes me

the remix: MAYBE

power lesbian: *definitely

the remix: h

\---

_spiderfam_

ham samwich: Did everyone just fucking die

the original: when miles doesn't talk for 10 seconds we all need some time to mourn

ham samwich: Okay Valid.

power lesbian: miles gay lol

the remix: and what about it

shin g: kin

the original: you are, also gay

power lesbian: damn................u rite........

spxdxr: As you all say....mood

power lesbian: baby's first mood someone screenshot

the original: noir GAY????

spxdxr: Sorta

spxdxr: Gwen what's it called

power lesbian: bi

spxdxr: Bi

the original: 🤝

spxdxr: My girlfriend left me lol

the original: 🤝

spxdxr: I want to be held in a man's arms

the remix: BIG kin

the original: 🤝🤝🤝

the remix: y'all im having a crisis over here

the original: yeah wtf just happened w you lmao

the original: also 🤝

the remix: you stop that

the remix: and i wasn't gonna mention it to y'all but gwen made me confident in her weird gwen way

power lesbian: 🤟

the remix: 🤟

the remix: basically i asked out a Boy

the remix: and im waiting for a response

the original: oh lol good luck

the original: don't die

the remix: thanks

the original: if he hurts u ill kill him blah blah blah

the remix: don't,

power lesbian: lmk when he answers so that i can give him the shovel talk

the original: ^

shin g: ^

ham samwich: ^

spxdxr: ^

the remix: no one is giving ganke the shovel talk

the original: OH ITS GANKE

the original: didn't ham make him pass out that one time lol

ham samwich: I have that effect on people

the remix: yeah i think he got a concussion??

the remix: idk we didn't really talk back then

the remix: please don't give him another concussion

ham samwich: No promises

the remix: h,,,

power lesbian: guys stop ur scaring the baby

the remix: hey im not the baby

the original: ok but consider this: you are the baby

the remix: **ok im fucnkin baby..**

the remix: FUCK

the remix: JFBHFVG 

the remix: HES LOOKING AT HIS PHONE GOOTA GO OFJFNDKEB

power lesbian: oh shit ok update us

the remix: I WILL BYE ILYALL

power lesbian: ilyt 👊😔

the original: ily mimi u baby

spxdxr: Love you miles good luck with the ganke

power lesbian: _the_ ganke

spxdxr: Yes

shin g: wbk ganke ranks above all of us

the original: big formal usted energy

power lesbian: SKGVHFCBZ

power lesbian: y'all thought shaggy was god? he's just ganke's son

ham samwich: That joke's probably gonna be outdated by the time anyone reads this

power lesbian: what?

ham samwich: What?

the original: my phone is on 1 pcent and usually id just let it die the way i let my life crumble to pieces but i don't wanna miss it when miles comes back

the original: but i can't find my good charger

the original: so now im trying to use the Disaster Charger

the original: and it's not working out

shin g: what, exactly, is the Disaster Charger

the original: well uh

the original: there's a lot to unpack about the Disaster Charger

power lesbian: we have time

the original: you know the covering over the wire?

power lesbian: yeah?

the original: yeha that melted off a few months ago

shin g: h

shin g: how did it

shin g: melt off

the original: i forget tbh

the original: i got blackout drunk one day and when i like, came back into my body it was sitting on the table almost completely melted

the original: i had to like scrape it off the table

ham samwich: Wow

the original: i took off the 2 inches of covering that was left bc it was annoying me that it was still there

power lesbian: hmm

the original: stop bullying me im not done yet

the original: the end that goes into the phone fell off the day after the covering melted and i didn't wanna take the end off of my other charger to fix it so i took the end off of my old headphones and used that instead

shin g: what th

shin g: it worked?

the original: it worked!

ham samwich: Hello??????

spxdxr: That doesn't sound possible but I don't know enough about phone chargers to dispute it

power lesbian: wait so what do u use for headphones now

the original: i have the ones that go into the charger jack

the original: so basicly my headphones go in the charger place and my charger goes in the headphone place

power lesbian: i hate that!

the original: there's some other shit with it too but that's just the usual charging backwards type stuff

the original: it takes FOREVER to untangle all the wires but i did it and that's my highest accomplishment to date

the original: my only talent is fixing phone chargers

the original: nvm it's not working

the original: phones not chargin (jsut sticks the whole charger in my m

ham samwich: O K

spxdxr: I'm goig to eat my Wlal

power lesbian: y'all really just go feral as soon as miles leaves huh

the original: thats how it b

the original: haha get it

the original: b

power lesbian: banned

shin g: banned

power lesbian: our minds

the remix: KCJCNDNFJSB?? IM BACK ?.??.??.?,??,,?,,??.'cn zmxn

power lesbian: THANK GOD. i missed u. i never want to hear about b's phone charger again

shin g: rt

ham samwich: Rt

the original: MOLES

the original: MIMI

the original: THE BOY?????

the remix: !!!! YES!!! THE B O Y

the remix: SO

the remix: JFZJDJXNSJXNB???

power lesbian: M O L E

power lesbian: WHAT H AP P E N ED

the remix: so basicly im

the remix: Gay

the remix: and am

the remix: have bofyfriend now??

shin g: HELL YEAH!!!!! OH HELL YEAH!!!!! YEAHHELL !!! YEAH!!!!! HELL YEAH!!!!!!!! YEAH'nELL!!!!!!

power lesbian: noiCE

the original: thats kickass little dude 🤟

the remix: o fuck yeah 🤟

power lesbian: oh yeah babey 🤟

shin g: 🤟🤟🤟

ham samwich: Ok 🤟

spxdxr: 🤟

the remix: oh my god im so sad it's the weekend dkcjsnfnnz

the remix: i have to go HOME? instead of? hanging out with my ? bofyriend????

the remix: homcpoblphobia

power lesbian: ugh the biogityry

spxdxr: Oh my god I'm going fucking word blind

_shin g pinned a message to this channel._

the original: wait kid are u. out to ur parents

the remix: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the remix: no

power lesbian: oh god

the remix: 🥴

the remix: they can like

the remix: figure it out

power lesbian: moles

the remix: HHH

the remix: the only person who i was out to before you guys was uncle aaron

the remix: and that uh. lol 

the remix: 🥴🥴🥴

the remix: ok im getting in the car w my dad now bye guyssss

the remix: ily'all ❤️🧡💛💚💙

power lesbian: ilyt trashman 💗

the original: i thought _i_ was trashman

ham samwich: I thought _I_ was dumbass

power lesbian: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like are donuts breakfast lol

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
